


Take Charge

by wayamy27narf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sex, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Oral, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayamy27narf/pseuds/wayamy27narf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Belle wants to be in control of their night and be Rumple's ... undoing.</p><p>FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION: 2017 T.E.A. Smut PWP category.</p><p>Go here to nominate this story.<br/>http://theespensonawards.tumblr.com/submits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Charge

“Nobody decides my fate, but me,” Belle had said. Well, if she wanted to live her days and nights beside the town’s ruthless pawn shop owner, so be it. If Rumple still set some boundaries for her safety and his sanity, she happily complied because she loved him. That was her choice. She had witnessed the passion and ferocity the man could wield as a defense lawyer. The toughest of patrons had trembled on rent day. Even the stingiest of penny pinchers couldn’t budge him an inch when they stepped into his shop. This was the man she wanted by her side. This was a man she wanted.

He wanted her just as much.

Yet somehow, Belle felt his self control was too much in their nights together. Rebuilding this relationship from the ground up had presented challenges enough, but Belle was tired of seeing him display restraint when they were alone. Mind you, the sex was mind melting. He was keen on every secret place on her body, and she was all too happy to surrender them. She could still remember her legs dissolving into jelly the last time he buried his face between her thighs. His tongue had dipped into her, driving her sanity out the door. Just as he had finished licking her clitoris, he’d dragged his lower lip along the same path his talented tongue had blazed. Her body had jolted as two strong hands had held her in place. Holding her little bean between his lips, Belle’s world had zeroed in on the demanding, wet tongue attacking her long-suffering swollen clit. Hearing his keening moans of pleasure had sent her skyrocketing to a blinding orgasm. The first sound she’d registered after checking back into Earth, was his deep chuckle. Smug bastard.Talented smug bastard.

She’d also had the pleasure of experiencing him coming apart at the seams. Although the man had a few stones on her, she always relished the feel of his weight crushing her to the mattress when he collapsed from his release. As their sweat-slicked bodies would cool against the sheets, he’d shift behind her, his front to her back. Although thoroughly exhausted, she never missed the tentative touch of his hand to hold hers. His fingers would curl around hers, and she’d feel him inhale deeply, his face resting where her neck met her shoulder. Although both parties were pleased, it always seemed to play out on his terms. His passion was always under his command and control. It was on one of those nights, in that quiet moment, that she’d pieced together a plan to shatter that control.

She was putting away some library books, watching the time. Just a few more minutes, and she could close down the library for the night. At ten after seven, she clicked the lock shut, and made her way to Rumple’s home. Their home. The apartment above the library had seemed logical at the time, but their constant need for assurance that the other was “here” had sent Belle packing her belongings to the salmon colored house. Walking through the front door, she heard the familiar ‘tap, tap, tap’ of his cane echoing across floor. He looked wonderful to her, wearing his dark blue dress shirt. He’d obviously been home for a while, since his suit jacket was off, and the shirt was untucked from his pants. A sight rarely seen by any of the other inhabitants of Storybrooke.

“Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?”

“Blessedly boring. Yours?”

“Well, I could have done without the visit from the Charmings.”

“What did they accuse you of this time?” She turned to face him, concern clouding her eyes.

“Being too devilishly handsome.” He smirked, pulling her close

“I’m sure.” Laughing, she lightly flicked his nose. “Have you eaten?”

“I ate a child earlier, you’ll have to use the skin for pelts…. again.”

“I thought that was no longer required since our arrival here in Storybrooke.”

“Old habits, dearie.” A hint of the old impish voice colored his words.

“Well, if you’re not hungry, why don’t we watch The Quiet Man? You go find it on Netflix. I’ll make popcorn.”

“Gladly, love.”

They settled on the couch together, clicked on the telly, and snuggled under the quilt. She kicked her shoes off and folded her legs under her skirt, two cups of tea sat before them. As they watched the movie—she tucked against his side, he with a possessive arm draped around her—the hominess of the moment soothed the stress of her day away. The warmth she felt, being here in this moment with this man munching popcorn, flared into an even greater heat as she contemplated her plans for the night. The little circles he was absentmindedly rubbing into her shoulder sent a thrilling buzz through her body. She watched him. His every feature—set in so many disparate expressions in their time together—seemed burned into her mind. Nevertheless, there was one expression she longed to see: absolute surrender.

The credits rolled just before ten and she took him by the hand leading them to their bathroom. They went through their nightly routine, brushing teeth, combing hair. While he donned a pair of pajama pants, foregoing the matching top when she tugged it from his hands, she slipped into a silken nightgown that stopped just above her knees. She felt his eyes on her lithe form as she picked up a fresh washcloth from under the cupboard. After hanging it on the rack, she turned to find him with his arms crossed in front of his chest and using the engraved handle of his cane like a makeshift seat. His bad ankle was crossed over his good leg and a smirk was plastered on his face. She slowly walked toward him and cradled his face for a kiss. He tasted of cool mint and another flavor that was entirely him, and far too addictive.

“Let’s get to bed, shall we? I’ve got big plans for the morning.” She kept her tone bright as her hand rubbed the slight stubble on his cheek. He paused at that declaration and raised his head. She could see him retracing the day, trying to remember if she’d mentioned any ‘plans.’

For a split second, she saw him ready to fire questions, but one look at her smiling face, and he trailed behind her to the bed with a soft, “Okay.” Turning back the covers, they slipped underneath the sheets, her back back was pressed into Rumple’s chest, as a careful arm slipped under her gown and cupped her breast. She never could stop the smile spreading across her face at that.

A few hours later, Belle opened an eye. The clock read 4:36 AM. Carefully disentangled herself from Rumple’s arms without disturbing his soft snores, she let out a soft breath, thankful that he was such a heavy sleeper nowadays. She took a moment to just stare at him, caught in one of those moments when she just couldn’t believe this man was all hers. A tangle of hair had stuck to the light stubble on his cheek and neck and she stroked it away with a gentle touch. She almost felt sorry for what she was going to do. Nevertheless, the possibilities of some very satisfying rewards spurred her onwards.

Rising carefully from the bed, she headed back into the bathroom. Now was as good as time as any. Shimmying out of the nightdress, she made quick work of applying a touch of drama to her face. With kohl-lined eyes, and deep, red-as-sin lips, she studied her naked body.She wished she were taller, although Rumple’s arms were crafted to her size, hands holding her where she needed them. Her body wasn’t dazzlingly curvy like Madame Mayor, but her petite frame could twist into maddening positions for cane-wielding lover. She gave her reflected self a slow smile in the low light. Yes, her poor Rumple would have no idea what hit him.

She had been practicing sporadically for several weeks now, monitoring his sleep habits. The man would sleep through an earthquake. She stepped gingerly back into the bedroom. He had rolled on to his back. The street lights filtered through the window fell across his chest, and Belle felt her breath catch. Perhaps he wasn’t sculpted like Charming, but there was this strength that wound through Rumple that made Belle’s toes curl. The shadows and light caressed his naked torso, and Belle felt it was hardly fair they should have such access.

This next part was tricky. Late one night Belle discovered an interesting facet of Rumple . If she said “Rumplestiltskin” with soft command, the man would go on ‘auto-pilot’ and do her bidding. The most extreme she had taken this so far was to ask for a glass of water from the bathroom, which he performed admirably. She supposed it was some residual quirks from his centuries as the Dark One and the summoning of his presence. Still she knew she needed to tread carefully.

“Rumplestiltskin, stand up please.”

He did as he was commanded. His shoulders hunched forward, as he rocked slowly and slightly, bearing the weight on his good foot.

Belle swallowed. So far, so good.

“Rumplestiltskin, take off your pants.” He hooked his thumbs on the waistband and slowly the green and blue plaid print cotton bottoms slid down his muscled thighs and thick calves. She couldn’t stop her blissful sigh of lusty adoration even if she wanted to. Although his manhood was soft, it left her wanting. Still on auto pilot, he kicked the pants aside.

Belle placed a black silk sleeping mask in his hands. “Rumplestiltskin, put this mask over your eyes, carefully.” She watched him for a moment to make sure he’d comply. She knew that if he felt pain or if she made a loud enough sound, he’d wake up from this trance. While he was occupied, she rearranged the pillows and tossed the covers onto the floor. She walked over to see that the mask was in place, and he swayed once again, sleepily. “Rumplestiltskin, sit in the middle of the bed with your back against the headboard.”

She panicked when she thought she heard the beginnings of a groan, but it melted into a snore. She bit her knuckle to keep from giggling.

Once he had complied with her command, she secured his wrists to the bed posts with his neckties. Breathing a long sigh of relief, she crawled up from the foot if the bed to get in position. He looked impossibly sexy splayed out on the bed. His knees were slightly bent, and the sparse dark hairs nestled his waiting cock. All was ready. It was time for Rumple to rise, and Belle to shine.

Her heartbeat quickened as the moment drew near. Belle leaned in close, lips grazing his rough cheek. The lipstick trailed from his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, and just over his heart. Positioning herself between his legs, she sat back on her heels. Opening the bedside drawer, she pulled out a small tube and squirted a dab of lube into her palms. It was an edible formula with a very minty taste. With slow and deliberate strokes, she tugged on his cock from base to tip. Using her other hand on the bed to keep her balance, she leant forward to place her lips around his right nipple. She felt her face flush when he let out a long soft moan. Ever so slightly she bit the nipple and felt his body twitch. She switched her hands, and repeated her actions on the left nipple. Her thumb swirled around the slit of his cock, and stroked the beads over his shaft. Again a deeper moan, almost a purr could be heard from the sleeping man. A thumb over his balls, and Belle was pleased to feel his hips cant forward. She removed her hands from his below his waist to lick her way down his chest. She nibbled at his stomach and hips, and blew softly over the now nearly erect cock. A whimper escaped Rumple’s lips as Belle paused to take him in.

His breathing had noticeably picked up. He still sat against the headboard with his head down in sleep. With a quick glance, Belle could see his legs had gone spread eagle. Even his hip was angled in such a way to remind Belle where her hands and lips were wanted. Greedy boy. The erection almost touched his belly, and Belle licked her lips hungrily. The thick plumed head disappeared past Belle’s lips. She steadily increased her pace, bobbing her face the way that drove Rumple crazy. Whatever ground her mouth didn’t cover, her hand wrapped around rest. She sucked his balls between her lips, while her hand twisted his shaft. His hips hovered a bit when Belle torturously licked up the vein on the underside of his cock. Belle saw his hands balling into fists. Knowing he was close, Belle cradled his balls[a] in one hand, the other rubbed at his nipple, while she rammed his cock into her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks. Her tongue snagging on the underside of the mushroomed head sent him spiraling into wakefulness with a shout, just as Belle had planned.

The noise went from joy to anguish as confusion set in. His groggy voice was coupled with an extremely thick Scottish accent which made his first few sentences incomprehensible, save for a few ‘fucks’ sprinkled into the verbage. His words were even harder to understand when Belle sucked his tongue into her mouth. Although, when she stopped, that method did allow Belle a chance to speak.

“You’ll have to take my word for it, but it’s morning, and I said I have plans.” She saw his forehead crinkle, and could only imagine his wide eyed expression behind the mask. Anticipating the question, Belle placed her hands on his chest, and beginning rubbing small soothing circles. “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you like this. My plans, most assuredly, involve you.” To emphasis her point, she firmly grasped his still-hard cock. It was impossible to miss the hitch in his breathing. Starting to slowly stroke him, she continued.

“Mr. Gold, you are the most powerful man in our previous world and now in Storybrooke. You’ve got everyone under your thumb.” Her hand gave a squeeze to his prick, and left. Rumple tried his best to stifle a whimper. Deliberately shifting her weight, she bodily pressed against him. Her eyes searched his face, as he appeared to have stopped breathing once her bared breast met his hot skin of his shoulder. Sucking lightly at the pulse point on his wrist for a moment, Belle then turned her cheek to place a kiss to his palm. His long fingers twitched feebly in their attempt to stroke her skin.

“Myself included.” At that, she quickly pulled his thumb into her mouth. Her tongue mercilessly wrapped around the rough pad of his digit. Sinking her teeth in a bit, caused Rumple to spring his hips forward, a yelp sounding from his lips. Snapping back her head, his thumb was released with an audible pop that made them both shiver at the pleasurable obscenity of it.

“So I thought-” Her tongue trailed over the valley between his thumb and up to the tip of his index finger. She placed a small kiss there.

“-Maybe tonight-” His index and middle fingers were noisily sucked back into Belle’s greedy mouth, then once again she kissed a finger tip.

“-I’d finally get-” Her tongue flicked tantalizingly tiny circles into the sensitive center of his open palm. She could feel his arm trembling under her mouth.

“-The upper hand.” The words were whispered, but it had a seemingly tangible effect, as if a bolt of electricity sizzled through Rumple. He muttered incoherently again, his words, once again, punctuated with scattered ‘shits’ and ‘fucks’. He languidly turned his head toward her direction. Belle could only imagine the helpless look in his eyes. Yet, it was presence of his cock standing at rigid attention, and the impish grin slowly forming on his face, that clued Belle in that Rumple was ready for all she was willing to give.

Light as a feather, she trailed kisses slowly across the length of his tortured arm. When she paused to lick and nip at the crease on the underside of his elbow, she heard more than saw him smack his head against the wall. Reaching out to him, she wrapped her arm around the back of his head to massage the spot on his scalp. His stubbled cheek nuzzled against her forearm. She kissed and licked across his straining bicep.

“Charming really has nothing on your body, Rum. Did you know that?”

Belle received only a snort in response.

“It’s true. Oh gods, if you only knew how much I love your arms, Rumple! And those shoulders that fill out your suits so well, and your miraculously clever, talented fingers.” The words were warm in Rumple’s ear. The arm previously on his head started tracing soft patterns on his chest.

“Well, love, if you undo these restraints, I can put these arms to good use.” Lascivious hope of promises she knew he’d keep, colored his words. Belle chuckled as she gave his stiff cock a tug. Rumple bucked shamelessly. His breathing was shallow.

“No, I don’t think so. This would be over far too soon, and I don’t want to spoil our fun.” Her hand pumped continuously now. She altered the pressure and pace, and knew Rumple’s sanity was slowly slipping from him. After a particularly hard tug, his mouth fell open in a gasp. Seizing the opportunity, Belle dove in. Her tongue stroked his in time with her hands. She traced over the roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth, his bottom lip. His groans reverberated through Belle culminating in a delicious warmth spreading just below her navel.

She pulled back just to whisper above his lips, “Have you figured out the outcome of this night, Rumple?”

His breath came out in shallow puffs across her face. Straining with effort to string together words, he yelped, “Some fucking magic fucking happens!”

Sitting back, she watched her Rumple fall apart under her hands. Thrusts and twitches alerted Belle that Gold was back to the breaking point from which he’d awoke earlier. She quickly removed her hand from his burning length. It only took a second for the lack of her touch to register in Rumple’s mind, as he started sputtering nonsense.

“Belle…. Belle….” The name was croaked, desperation clearly felt. Perhaps his constant cherished presence in her life rubbed off on her. She giggled. It was of his theatrical giggles that always made her smile back in the Dark Castle. Rumple’s frantic motion ceased. He tilted his head, both resigned to whatever Belle had planned next, and fruitlessly hoping for some audible clues. Planting her hands firmly on his hips, she was overly pleased to see Rum’s cock jump. The blunt head was glistening invitingly. The muscles in his stomach clenched as Belle’s warm breath ghosted over the thick shaft. A faint whining noise met Belle’s ears. It turned to a muffled scream when Rum’s plumed head once again was taken into Belle’s mouth. She didn’t dawdle long. It popped free, and Rumple shook with the effort not to cum. Very counter-productive to Belle’s plans, if he did. She wiggled her tongue down then back up the the vein on the underside of his cock, the swirled back around the blunt tip. Groans fell from his lips.

A hoarse shout echoed in the room when his balls came in contact with her tongue. His breathing crashed Belle’s eardrums like waves when she kissed and licked the sensitive flesh just behind his heavy sac. Sweat was pouring down his brow. His chest was slicked in the low light. There was no question, poor keyed up Rumple was quaking with the exertion to not cum. It was time to pull out her final weapon.

“Don’t hold back, Rumple.” The hot, skin-covered iron was sucked noisily back into Belle’s eager mouth. She hollowed her cheeks.Swallowing him, her chin brushed against his balls. They were rolled gently in one hand, while she simultaneously lightly scratched the sensitive flesh just beyond his balls. Slowly, she released him. Then placed a tender kiss on the head of his cock. In her throatiest whisper, she stated: “I’m thirsty.”

Like a snapping rubber band, his body jumped and jerked. Cum shot out in thick ropey jets, and Belle lapped it up greedily. All the while, her name was screamed, sighed, shouted, whispered, worshipped. The grin on Belle’s face was starting to hurt. This powerful man looked as if he was trying to unscramble his insanity. She watched him slowly sag to a calm before a lingering issue strengthened his resolve. Belle had made no move to release him. Once again, the feeling of helplessness and arousal washed over him.

“You’re going to have to wait a bit for round two, love.” Rumple’s smirk made Belle’s skin tingle. She lapped at the sweat just above his heart. The saltiness of his skin, and the overwhelming taste of Rumple was a treat for Belle. Her tongue travelled over his heated skin like some sort of divining rod. She bit the flesh just above his left nipple. A red mark stamped on his skin. Several more marks marred the flesh above the opposite nipple, his right side, his left shoulder, his collarbone, and the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder. Even though she knew he would be decked out in one of his fine suits in a matter of hours, she wanted the knowledge that he was claimed by her alone as they faced the townspeople. If she would make his limp more pronounced, too, so be it.

Finally she was back to his lips. Cradling his head, she rubbed the tips of their noses together. “I’m deliriously happy with us, Rumple. I wanted a new way to show you how much I’m in love with you.”

“Sweetheart, just free me, and I’ll show you how much you’re loved.” His voice rumbled in his chest, and nearly turned into a purr.

“Rumple, you’re missing the point. You’re not in charge this time, beast.” His lips quirked playfully at this moniker. “Your pleasure was mine and now, I’m getting my pleasure from you.” He shook his restrained arms, and asked hopefully, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Carefully, Belle used the headboard to pull herself into a standing position. Rumple’s confusion was evident in his frown. Gently, she brushed her fingers through his hair. Her fingertips scraped along his scalp. Picking up a small pillow she left on the headboard, she placed it behind his neck. Then she coaxed his head back to rest against the pillow and the wall. Her calves were pressed against either side of his ribcage. Although this position would be awkwardly uncomfortable if prolonged, she was counting on Rumple to follow her lead spectacularly.

“All day, you make deals and contracts with the town. So much talking takes place and your words are far too clever, even your barbs. Unlike everyone else, I personally love being on the receiving end of your tongue-lashings.” Gods, she was soaked. Her trimmed curls just touched his angular nose. She felt a throb between her legs when Rumple inhaled deeply and released, a heady warm sigh gusting upward and in between her thighs. His groan made it clear she had presented him with a feast of his favorite morsel.

Bracing herself on the shelves above the headboard, she placed her damp lips to his. Immediately, his tongue flattened and swiped against her. She grasped a handful of her breast in one hand. In her other hand she used her two fingers to open herself more fully to him.

It wasn’t fair. The man was tied up, but Belle was the one losing control. His tongue set a meticulously slow pattern. Broad slow strokes dragged across her wet cunt. He shifted his head beneath her. Belle’s eyes threatened to roll back in her head when his nose started a trail his lips followed. The effect was dizzying. She looked down to see his arms and hands flexing in the restraints. Biceps jumped when he swirled his tongue inside her. Belle cried out an inhuman squeal of pure delight. Rumple went back to his flat strokes, but every so often, he’d circle his tongue around her clit. Her juices were flowing over her fingers spreading her lips. He groaned when the wetness dribbled into his mouth. His tongue never let up, it was on a mission. A particular glancing strike to her clit, and Belle’s knees gave a wobble. She removed the bruising grip on her breast, and thrust her hand into Rumple’s hair. He knew that was his cue to stay locked on target. He picked up his pace, as Belle wailed above him. Her knees were shaking even more. She wanted to prolong this moment when she made a slight miscalculation. She looked behind her.

There, she saw the back of her body covered in a sheen of sweat. A mirror stood opposite of them. Granted she knew she had a nice backside. Rumple appreciated it too. Many kisses and caresses landed there. That wasn’t what was so captivating. Nor was it the dimples in her back that formed as she rocked her hips against her lover’s face. No, it was her lover. She’s seen him naked plenty of times, but never like this. His face was buried deep between her thighs. She could really see his throat, chin, and occasionally the bottom of his mouth. Another vicious suck from him, and Belle gushed with a yelp. That’s when she saw it, she watched helplessly as his adam’s apple bobbed to drink her down. He was like man emerging from a desert. His groan of ecstasy was echoed by Belle. Another terrible wobble, and she knew her legs were going to give out any moment. She looked at Rumple, as she pulled his face from her body. His whole face shone wetly. He was breathing heavily from the exertion. Hooking her knees under his arms, she slid down his sweat-drenched chest. When felt his hot erection against her backside, she gave a little wriggle against it. It twitched and jumped, ready to enter her again.

“Belle please!” He wanted to say more, but Belle silenced him with a kiss.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she tasted herself on him. Lips still sealed, she pulled off his blindfold. She felt him smile in the kiss, and pulled back a fraction. When she opened her eyes, Rumple’s honey-brown eyes shined back. She was familiar with that look. She remembered seeing it right before she kissed him, back in his castle. it was the look of pure awe. How could she resist bringing her lips to his? Despite everything that led up to this moment, this kiss was tender and heartfelt. She cradled his head in her hands, letting her fingers get lost in his slick hair.

She watched his eyes dance around, finally free to take in his surroundings. His jaw was slack, but Belle could see the beginnings of a smile starting to form. She leaned forward to kiss the corners of his mouth. Then her tongue darted out to lick around his mouth. She tasted herself on his cheeks, his chin, his nose, and then she scrambled back to fuse her lips to his. Shifting her hips again, his hard length bounced against her.

“Belle,” was the only thing he could breathe when he pulled away. “I’ve gone through so many hells in my life. So many deaths and near deaths. I truly believe this is the first time, I might be killed through sheer pleasure.” The words hung in the air for beat before the tittering, nearly impish giggle erupted from Belle.

“Rumple. My Rumple. I hope you forgive me for this selfish evening. I wanted to be the reason for an entirely different undoing of yourself. Tasting myself on you. Seeing you covered in me. Gods, you don’t even know how desirable you look. You are wanted, Rumple. I intend on always staking my claim.”

At that, she slammed herself on his hard cock. She was still feeling the lingering effects of his tongue inside her. Her pussy gripped his shaft, pulling it into her. Her movements were deliberate and brutal. Quick, deep thrusts were matched with Belle’s cries of “You’re mine! You’re mine!” She tilted back to change the angle. He words dissolved to erratic noises that filled the room. A brush of his cock against her clit sent her nails clawing into his backside to hold him there. The walls gripped him, locking him inside her. Her scream shook the windows, as she soared into paradise. Rumple was right along with her. The world seemed to expand and contract in a moment. Vision sparked and blurred.

As she glided down from the high, she had enough presence of mind to undo the ties around his wrists. She took each arm into her hands and massaged the tired limbs. He just stared at her in a sleepy daze, a boyish grin plastered on his face. Her fingers and thumbs worked into his forearms, then did the same with his upper arms. Vaguely, she was aware that his hands had moved to settle at her lower back. She dug her hands into his shoulders and neck hoping to alleviate any future discomfort. At last, she pushed back the hair that had fallen into his eyes. His lips sought her palm, and he left a gentle kiss.

Rumple scooted away from the headboard to sink his head on the pillows. Belle was too exhausted to fix the pile and find one of her own, so she pressed close to him sharing his pillow. His lips ghosted against the back of her neck. Her eyes were weighted down. Soon, Belle felt his arm wrap around her to lace his fingers through hers. Just as she was drifting off into bliss she heard Rumple mumble sleepily.

“Remind me to call us in sick today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, it's my first post here. You can also find me occasionally popping up on Tumblr - http://wayamy27narf.tumblr.com/
> 
> FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION: 2017 T.E.A. Smut PWP category.
> 
> Go here to nominate this story.  
> http://theespensonawards.tumblr.com/submits


End file.
